


Fai Bei Sogni

by Little_Firestar84



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: Sono passate alcune settimane da quando Ryo ha ammesso i suoi sentimenti, solo per poi rimangiarsi ogni parola. MA il cuore di Kaori lo conosce: la ama, ma ha remore ad ammettere la verità sui suoi sentimenti, tanto a sé stesso quanto a lei... se vuole risolvere ciò che sta accadendo tra di loro, il primo passo, la rossa lo sa, spetta a lei...
Relationships: Makimura Kaori/Saeba Ryo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fai Bei Sogni

**Author's Note:**

> Breve fanfiction dedicata a tutte le ragazze del gruppo facebook "Ryo & Kaori la coppia più del secolo", in particolare Daniela, Elisabetta, Nadia e Claudia, che cercano sempre di ispirarmi. Incontrarvi, seppure solo tramite facebook ed i vostri commenti, è stata una delle cose migliori del 2020.

Ci aveva pensato per settimane, e quello, per Kaori, era diventato ormai un chiodo fisso. Era giunto il momento che risolvessero la loro situazione, che qualcuno prendesse in mano le redini di quel gioco che era la loro vita, e Kaori sapeva che quel qualcuno non sarebbe stato Ryo - non poteva, lui sempre così restio a parlare di sentimenti, ad aprirsi, confidarsi. 

Se voleva sperare che le cose cambiassero - o capire come farle andare, procedere, in qualsiasi modo possibile, doveva pensarci lei. 

Ma, era complicato, e tra il dire ed il fare, si rese conto la rossa mentre un giorno stavano tornando a casa dal supermercato, c’era di mezzo il mare,  _letteralmente._ Non era solo uno stupido modo di dire. 

Anzi, mare? Quelle acque appartenevano agli oceani, come minimo!

“Ma si può sapere che cavolo hai oggi?” Ryo le domandò, alzando un sopracciglio mentre rincasavano, gettando le borse malamente nell’ingresso - era già tanto che fosse andato con lei, era fuori discussione che lui si mettesse pure a riordinare i loro acquisti, non era certo una cosa da uomini - ma lei borbottò sottovoce qualcosa di incomprensibile, arrossendo, e si mise subito al lavoro, evitandolo come la peste.

E poi… e poi, aveva davvero bisogno o di uscire, o di gettarsi sul divano a leggere uno dei suoi giornaletti tanto amati. Qualsiasi cosa per non stare vicino a Kaori, ripensare alle parole che le aveva detto nella radura, come poi, sottilmente, se l’era rimangiate… voleva proteggerla, da sé e dal resto del mondo, ed era ben a conoscenza del fatto che solo allontanandola sarebbe riuscito nel suo scopo: ma Ryo Saeba era un uomo egoista, ed aveva scoperto che più ancora di desiderare l'attraente corpo della sua partner, egli bramava la sua semplice presenza in quella casa, nella sua oscura e fredda esistenza, lei che era stata come un balsamo e che lo aveva salvato da una vita che, senza di lei, sarebbe stata facilmente più corta, più sanguinolenta, e priva di affetti, di amicizia ed amore. 

Kaori lo guardava con la coda dell’occhio mentre riempiva la dispensa - grazie al cielo che Saeko si era messa a pagarli in contanti!- e sospirò, nella sua mente passavano tutte le possibili soluzioni al loro impasse, ma al contempo era anche ricolma di dubbi ed incertezze….

Ryo l’amava? Sì, di questo ne era certa- il suo sguardo, la sua voce, quel giorno, non potevano mentire. 

L’avrebbe mai ammesso? Ecco un’altra certezza assoluta del teorema che era la vita di Ryo Saeba, sweeper infallibile: lui, nella sua assurda convinzione di tenerla al sicuro, non avrebbe mai fatto alcun passo nella sua direzione, ma solo in quella opposta, condannando entrambi ad un’infelice solitudine.

Vide Ryo che si apprestava a salire le scale verso la sua camera- probabilmente quella sera sarebbe uscito nel tentativo di rimorchiare qualche avvenente signorina disponibile- e come se si muovesse in automatico, i suoi piedi la guidarono verso di lui. Gli arrivò alle spalle, e gli tirò una manica della giacca per attirare la sua attenzione, e quando lui si voltò, lei avvampò, meravigliandosi della sua audacia, e chiedendosi esattamente quale potesse essere il suo piano. 

“Dico sul serio Kaori, sei davvero…” Ryo iniziò a borbottare, alzando gli occhi al cielo. 

Ma non potè finire la frase, perché improvvisamente si trovò la bocca in altre faccende affaccendata. Gustose faccende dal gusto di vaniglia e fragola - quello del gusto del burrocacao di Kaori, che si era messa sulle punte dei piedi e gli aveva stampato un languido bacio sulle labbra, che era stato così inaspettato - tutto Ryo aveva immaginato fuorché lei che prendesse l’iniziativa per sedurlo - che lui era rimasto lì così, imbambolato, senza dire o fare nulla, se non pensare al gusto del burrocacao della rossa, un particolare relativamente sciocco, ma che lo aveva mandato in bestia perchè non rammentava di aver mai baciato una donna che indossasse solo burrocacao come trucco.

Kaori, comprendendo quanto Ryo fosse stato forse addirittura disgustato da quel bacio, con le lacrime agli occhi, e stringendo una mano al suo cuore spezzato, si voltò per andarsene, scappare, una notte o mille per lei non faceva testo, non cambiava nulla, quando avvertì Ryo muoversi veloce, ed afferrarla per il braccio e tirarla a sé; col volto arrossato, Kaori finì con la schiena contro il petto di Ryo, che, dall’alto della sua possente statura, la sovrastava, guardandola dall’alto in basso negli occhi. 

“Eh no, eh…” Le disse, un po’ canzonatorio, con un sorrisetto sulle labbra e facendole l'occhiolino. “Le cose, o si fanno per bene, o non si fanno… quindi adesso vedi di impegnarti un pochino di più…”

“Eh?” Kaori non riusciva a proferire parola; si limitava a boccheggiare come un pesce, e sbattere quegli occhioni da cerbiatta che mandavano in cortocircuito il cervello degli uomini che incontrava lungo il suo cammino. 

Ryo sbuffò, un po’ amareggiato che Kaori non stesse avvertendo i suoi segnali, e si grattò il capo, sospirando. “Manco gli occhi hai chiuso, piccola insolente…”

“Eh?” Kaori ripetè, facendolo innervosire sul serio; perciò, lo sweeper strinse i denti, e ringhiando, la afferrò per le spalle e la trascinò contro di sé, facendo collidere le loro bocche in una maniera a dir poco disarmonica. In principio, fu il disastro: denti contro denti, e lei che era più rigida di uno stoccafisso. Poi però Ryo aveva mugugnato ad occhi chiusi conto la bocca di lei, e qualcosa era scattato in Kaori- come se solo in quel momento si fosse accorta che Ryo la stava baciando - perciò gli aprì, arrendevole, le labbra, sospirò languida, chiudendo gli occhi mentre affondava le dita nella chioma ribelle dell’uomo amato. Gli stava praticamente graffiando lo scalpo, e Ryo trovò la cosa così erotica, così sensuale, che fece le fusa mentre le loro lingue si rincorrevano in quel bacio bagnato senza fine, e guidò la rossa affinché sentisse premere, sul basso ventre, la sua potente erezione.

Boccheggiando, si separarono, e Ryo appoggiò la fronte contro quella di lei; fece scorrere le mani ruvide e callose lungo la delicata pelle delle braccia della donna, fino alle mani, allacciando le loro dita, stringendole in un gesto tenero eppure ricolmo di affetto e amore; Kaori stava guardando quella semplicissima cosa, eppure i suoi occhi ed il suo sorriso, reso ancora più forte dalle guance arrossate, mostrava meraviglia, quasi stesse assistendo ad un miracolo. 

E chissà, forse lo era. 

Le diede un bacio sulla fronte, sospirando e respirando quel profumo così unico e semplice che dal primo giorno per lui aveva significato casa e amore e protezione- per lui, che proteggeva gli altri e aveva sempre creduto di non aver bisogno di niente e nessuno, eppure Kaori aveva infranto tutte le sue barriere, ed abbattuto il muro che aveva eretto a difesa del suo cuore fin dalla più giovane età.

Si staccò da lei, e fece due passi indietro senza mai staccare gli occhi da Kaori, e alzò la mano destra, offrendola a quella che lui aveva da sempre ritenuto la propria donna; lei si portò una mano sul cuore, e la guardò come se fosse un oggetto alieno, da temere. 

“Kaori…” le disse, dolce, con un sorriso carico di promesse e desideri. “Lo vuoi anche tu?”

Il cuore della donna sussultò, e quando cercò gli occhi di Ryo, Kaori fu quasi tentata di versare delle lacrime di gioia, ma decise di farsi forza e apparire forte e determinata, coraggiosa, perciò si limitò a sorridergli, ed appoggiare il palmo su quello di lui, annuendo. Ryo scoppiò in una calorosa risata di gioia e giubilo, quasi fosse stato un bambino, e correndo su per le scale prese a trascinarsela dietro, fermandosi ogni due o tre scalini per rubare un altro bacio a quelle labbra infiammate dalla passione.

Entrarono nella camera di lui, e mentre Ryo si chiudeva la porta alle spalle- facendo scattare la serratura, nel caso qualcuno fosse entrato a rompere per un qualsivoglia motivo (Mick quel maledetto vizio lo aveva, e pure Saeko, ed in tutta onestà, di condividere la bellezza di kaori nuda con loro, lui, non ne aveva la benché minima voglia) Kaori andò a sedersi sul letto. 

Era rigida, dura, tremava come una foglia, si fissava i piedi ed era più rossa di un pomodoro, ma era la creatura più adorabile e deliziosa su cui lui avesse mai posato gli occhi, ed in quel momento, l’uomo sentì forte il desiderio di renderla felice, ma non solo in quell’istante, ma fino alla fine dei loro giorni: sorrise, e per la prima volta si immaginò ormai anzianotto, ma sempre aitante e fascinoso, che la abbracciava mentre guardavano dalla finestra due mini-loro rincorrersi e bisticciare, ridendo e scherzando, i loro figli, o magari i loro nipoti…

“Kaori,” le disse, tenero, sedendosi accanto a lei e sfiorandole la delicata manina con un dito, guardandosi i piedi come stava facendo lei. “Se non vuoi… possiamo anche solo continuare a baciarci. O anche solo stare abbracciati se…”

“NO!” Scattò lei, imbarazzandosi subito dopo per il fervore con cui gli aveva risposto. Parlò senza guardarlo negli occhi, stringendosi le mani nel grembo. “Voglio dire… io lo voglio, Ryo, perchè… perchè è da tanto che io provo questo sentimento per te… ma… il fatto è che…”

Le sorrise, cogliendo le sue paure, quella di una donna troppo a lungo sminuita dall’uomo che amava, e quella di una giovane vergine, che stava per conoscere i piaceri della carne, e con un uomo che lei sapeva avere molta esperienza, ed avere certi standard, piuttosto elevati. 

“Tranquilla, amore, andrà tutto bene, ci penserò io a te…” Si sporse verso di lei e le diede un veloce ma dolce bacio sulla punta del naso, poi si spostò davanti a Kaori e la fece mettere in piedi, davanti a lui. “Mi vuoi spogliare tu?”

Kaori non rispose, ma fece un passo avanti, e portò le mani all’orlo della maglietta rossa; non lo guardava in faccia, Ryo si rese conto, sorridendo malizioso, ma si fissava le mani, oppure sempre, ancora, i piedi. Era timida ed insicura, perciò coprì le mani di lei con le proprie, e la guidò, passo, passo, fino a che non rimase solo in boxer e lei avvampò, gli occhi lucidi, tuttavia, che nascondevano un acceso desiderio; fu lui a spogliare lei, con movimenti lenti e calcolati, senza mai smettere di cercare gli occhi della donna, senza mai smettere di sorriderle in quel modo disarmante che le faceva tremare le ginocchia. 

Quando Kaori fu quasi del tutto nuda davanti a lui, ormai rimasta solo con un semplice completo intimo di tulle bianco ricamato con boccioli rosa pastello, Ryo si chinò a baciarla- non più rabbioso e affamato, ma dolce e lento, quasi una carezza, sfiorandole con i polpastrelli la pelle delle spalle. Lei sospirò, languida, socchiudendo gli occhi, aggrappandosi a lui come se fosse la sua ancora di salvezza, ancora affondò le dita in quei gloriosi capelli neri, e gli permise di guidarla verso il letto. Vi ricaddero sopra in un intreccio di braccia e gambe, ridendo come ragazzini, ormai rilassati, quando le ginocchia di lei si scontrarono con il bordo del materasso. Ryo, sopra di lei, fece per alzarsi per non schiacciarla, ma Kaori lo strinse a sé, non glielo permise, bramava sentire il peso di lui su di sé, avvertire l’insistente erezione contro il proprio ventre…

Colpito da quel gesto, Ryo, che tutto aveva provato nella vita, che di donne ne aveva avute tante, forse troppe, e che mai si era negato qualcosa, arrossì, come un timido ragazzino alla sua prima volta. 

Non ricordava che gli fosse capitato, la prima volta che era stato con una donna, quando viveva in Messico, lui poco più che ragazzino, lei di parecchio più grande ma che aveva notato quanto fosse ben dotato il ragazzo, e aveva deciso di svezzarlo e togliersi quello sfizio: era stata lei a dargli il soprannome di stallone, al loro terzo round. 

Eppure, era così che si sentiva, nello stesso modo in cui immaginava si sentisse lei. Era perché Kaori era vergine? Oppure era un motivo più profondo? Perché quella, per lui, era la prima volta che faceva  _l’amore,_ e non mero sesso, la prima volta che voleva dare e non semplicemente ricevere…

Le diede un altro bacio sulla fronte - adorava farlo - e poi, naso contro naso, la guardò per bene. Portò le mani ai seni floridi, ed abbassò, lento, con i pollici, le coppe di tessuto impalpabile, facendola rabbrividire, e rivelando ai suoi occhi i capezzoli scuri e turgidi. 

Con occhi scuri di desiderio, abbassò le labbra su di uno, e lo stuzzicò con la lingua, prima di prenderlo in bocca e succhiarlo, lento, passandoci sopra con i denti in un movimento lento e sensuale che la fece sussultare, che la faceva arcuare con la schiena verso di lui, portando i loro bacini ad ancora più stretto contatto, mentre pizzicava con la mano sinistra l’altro capezzolo. La mano destra invece trovò qualcosa di molto più interessante da fare: si spinse in basso, tra i loro corpi, ed accarezzò il tessuto delle mutandine, infradiciato, che le copriva l’inguine, stimolandola così attraverso il tessuto.

Kaori gemette, e Ryo alzò lo sguardo per osservare il viso della donna amata, e trovandola ricettiva e vogliosa - non trovava altro termine per descriverla- osò di più, ed abbassò leggermente le mutandine per poter finalmente guadagnare libero accesso a quell’antro del piacere fino ad allora inesplorato.

Mentre faceva a cambio con i seni, succhiando il capezzolo che aveva titillato prima tra due dita, Ryo prese a premere leggermente con il tenar sul bottone del piacere di Kaori, duro e gonfio sotto alla sua pelle, mentre le accarezzava i petali con le dita, stuzzicandola dall’esterno. La vide stringere i denti per il piacere conturbante, girava il capo a destra e manca, sussurrando roca il suo nome come una blasfema e peccaminosa preghiera, il lungo collo lì, a sua disposizione…

Ryo sorrise compiaciuto, e decise di cambiare tattica, che era giunto il momento di  _godere nel farla godere_ : affondò, deciso, due dita dentro di lei, e quella penetrazione fu così improvvisa- così deliziosamente angosciante - che lei spalancò gli occhi, emise un leggero grido mentre avvertiva il calore esploderle nel basso ventre, e Ryo la morse, deciso, con forza, nel collo, nello stesso istante in cui lei stava venendo sulla sua mano, bagnandolo, e lei urlò, il suo grido divenne un eco sordo tra le mura vuote di quella casa, e lui la guardò, fissò il segno rosso dei suoi denti sulla pelle bianca, non era mai stato così compiaciuto, così soddisfatto, così eccitato… e lui non era ancora venuto, solo lei aveva provato la gioia della piccola morte. 

Era tutto così nuovo, così conturbante, eccitante… e lo faceva impazzire. E soprattutto, lo rendeva felice e spensierato, come un ragazzino. Non aveva mai provato una sensazione simile con una donna: lei era speciale, unica, era nata perché si potessero un giorno trovare e completarsi a vicenda.

Kaori stava riposando con la testa appoggiata sul cuscino, apriva e chiudeva gli occhi come se ancora non ci credesse a quello che stava accadendo, continuava a sfiorare il morso che aveva sul collo, e lui la trovò dolce e deliziosa; mentre si perdeva ad osservarla, colmo di amore per quella donna dal cuore grande e dal coraggio da leone, abbastanza pazza da sceglierlo per la vita, Ryo recuperò un preservativo ed il lubrificante dal comodino, e si preparò, indossando il guanto e massaggiando il turgido membro con il liquido, percorse una, due, tre volte l’asta con la mano coperta dal freddo gel, il contrasto con il calore del suo sesso lo fece sussultare, sospirare, lo accese ancora di più di desiderio. 

Si coricò al fianco di lei, puntellandosi su un gomito, e le diede un buffetto sulla guancia per attirare la sua attenzione. Kaori gli sorrise, ponendosi nella medesima posizione, e mosse leggermente il ginocchio, per stuzzicare la possente erezione bollente celata dal lattice. 

“Piccola bricconciella, ma allora hai voglia…” le disse in tono leggermente scherzoso, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da Kaori, che, arrossendo, fece un timido cenno di assenso. Ryo le diede un bacio sul naso, uno per ogni guancia, gli occhi, il collo, gli angoli delle labbra… le fece l’occhiolino prima di continuare dicendo, “Preparati che adesso facciamo sul serio!” 

Si mosse, lento, posizionandosi in mezzo alle cosce di Kaori, che mossa dal desiderio e dall’istinto le divaricò per lui quanto le fu possibile. Il suo sesso sfiorava quello di lei, facendola sospirare per la voglia, e Ryo, sorridente e compiaciuto, percorse quelle meravigliose gambe chilometriche che avevano riempito i suoi più audaci sogni erotici da quando l’aveva rivista quasi ventenne, mezza nuda… le dita di lui erano ruvide, calde, eppure Kaori rabbrividì, e non potè celare un singhiozzo quando lui le afferrò le caviglie, allacciandosi le gambe della ragazza in vita. 

“Ryo, io…” Gli disse, quando capì che era ormai giunto il momento, che sarebbe capitato. Lo strinse a sé con forza, e nascose il volto nell’incavo del suo collo, baciando, lieve, la pelle bollente, rincorrendo con la lingua le gocce di sudore. 

Per Ryo, fu la fine- o forse l _'inizio_ della fine. 

Abbassò lo sguardo per vedere, osservare, imprimere nella memoria cosa stava facendo, e con dita tremanti, il fiato corto ed il battito del cuore a mille, dischiuse i caldi e bagnati petali che celavano la femminilità di Kaori, e affondò in lei, deciso, digrignando i denti, un unico affondo che la fece gridare, versare lacrime silenziose, mentre lui spezzava la barriera della sua innocenza.

Stava per ritirarsi, chiederle perdono, piangere con lei, ma Kaori prese il viso del suo uomo tra le mani, e gli fece segno di no, piangendo, sì, ma Ryo capì che quelle erano lacrime di gioia, e non più di dolore. Si gettò su di lei e la baciò; prima tutte quelle lacrime che voleva cancellare, non importava cosa significassero, lei non avrebbe mai più pianto a causa sua, e poi di nuovo tutto il viso, e la bocca… non avrebbe mai smesso di baciare quelle deliziose labbra che sapevano di fragola!

Prese a muoversi in lei, con lunghi e dolci affondi, finché non avvertì l’eccitazione di Kaori presentarsi ancora; aumentò il ritmo mentre le divorava la bocca con un bacio lungo ed ardente e focoso, ed i loro respiri accelleravano, e mentre lei urlava silenziosa il suo piacere, stringendo le sue pareti calde e bagnate intorno a lui, Ryo la seguì, svuotandosi e grugnendo mentre le ricadeva addosso. 

Fece per girarsi per darle sollievo, ma Kaori lo fermò, stringendolo a sé. “Rimani ancora un po’ qui. Mi… mi piace sentirti così.” Ammise, timida, incapace di incontrare gli occhi di Ryo, quasi temesse di essere presa in giro per quella richiesta che quasi le suonava lussuriosa, ma che lui, invece, trovava dolce e romantica. 

Uscì da lei, e le diede un bacetto veloce, sorridente, compiaciuto, e senza aggiungere nulla, si accoccolò contro i seni della ragazza, sospirando felice e tranquillo mentre lei gli accarezzava i capelli, e così si addormentò, passando per la prima volta da tanti anni un’intera notte senza incubi. 

Solo bei sogni. 


End file.
